Just in Time
Your contact tells you that a certain captain has reported spotting an 'Algiers' Xebec, just a few days ago. You need to find this captain and take a look at his logs, then project the Corsair's route and intercept them.'' Mission Notes First is Saving the Captain You will have to go to a nearby town to talk to the magistrate about the particular captain you will be looking for. The town you will visit is: * Spanish: Campeche * French: Grenville * British: Les Hattes * Pirates: Cat Island You will then be told that he has just come under attack by pirates - so you will need to save him, if you want to ask him about that Xebec... The situation in the first part will be as follows: your opponents will all be around level 4-8. You will have two NPC allies with you, as well as the Captain you'll need to save. There will be one group of enemies nearby (3 ships), and another pair of enemies attacking the Captain a bit further off. Your escorts will engage the closer group, so ignore them and hurry to save the captain. There will also be a short timer (around 4 minutes). If you don't manage to destroy all opponents during that time, two more enemy ships will spawn (aka "The Fleet"), and you will have to destroy them. Destroying these last two ships completes this part of the mission, even if the earlier ships are still around. The Captain needs to survive through all this. Once that part of the mission is done, you can go and talk to the Captain (he'll be in a room in the local tavern) and ask to see his logs. He'll be happy to help you out after you've saved his life - so now you're off to intercept that Xebec. Second is Intercepting the Corsairs The next part takes place in yet another port. * Spain: Sisal * France: Tampa * Britain: Bartica * Pirates: Whitby This is a sea battle that pits you against three level 15 (Minor) Corsair ships. One of these is the Freebooter you have to board. Due to the (Minor) rating (see Additional Information below), the two escorts go down relatively easy - but you can also go for the Freebooter immediately (note: once you have won the boarding combat, the mission is effectively over at least as far as the combat part is concerned - you will be transported back to port after doing the final bit. So there won't be a chance to kill the escorts for added xp if you haven't done so before you boarded). After you have boarded the freebooter and hopefully won the boarding combat, you will find yourself in the third part of the mission: an instanced version of the freebooter's aft cabin. There you will find various Corsairs, namely their envoy and uncle to the Dey of Algiers, Uncle Ibrahim, as well as the sons and daughters of the Dey who accompanied him on the journey (see: RP Mission Love Interests). Third is Meeting Your One True Love Now is the time for you to find and pick your one true love. In fact, you have to do so to let the mission progress, but take your time - these things can't be hurried after all. Talk to one of the Dey's children (whoever you pick will become a mission contact in the next part of the RP missions) and then reinforce your choice by using the /flirt emote twice on that particular Corsair. Then talk to Uncle Ibrahim to finish the mission. After this, go back to the mission giver to claim your reward. Mission Objectives * Rescue the Captain * Enemy Fleet arrival (timer) ** Destroy the Enemy Fleet: 0/2 ---- * Defeat the Freebooter in Boarding Combat *The Freebooter must not be Sunk * Capture the Corsairs ** Meet Your One True Love ** Use the "/flirt" emote twice to Choose Your One True Love